I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to storage devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to storage devices provided with removable waste disposal means. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to storage devices, provided with removable waste disposal means for storing logs or similar combustible materials.
II. Prior Art
The storage of such materials as logs for kindling in fireplaces presents certain requirements which are well known in the art. Namely, it is required that the logs be kept dry to maximize their effectiveness in the fireplace. To this purpose, numerous lumber racks provided in the prior art comprise open sided devices comprising straps, logs or bars or the like which support the logs off the ground surface, thereby permitting maximum exposure thereof to the air.
However, the storage of timber materials such as logs ordinarily results in an accumulation of certain wood debris, such as pieces of bark, scraps of wood, saw dust and the like. While open sides and bottoms are desirable to maintain the proper condition of the wood, they also permit the wood debris and dust to fall to the floor thereby requiring constant maintenance and cleaning.
Therefore, substantial advantages would be achieved by providing a wood cradle having an exposed bottom and sides with a receptacle for collecting wood shavings and debris. Further advantages would be achieved by providing a receptacle for wood debris which may be removed from the storage device for easy emptying and cleaning thereof.